


Eavesdropping

by HecatesKiss



Series: Eavesdropping Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Lord Harry, Dark!Harry, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy overhears and sees something he wishes he hadn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vernie_klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/gifts).



> For all the help you have given me.... this one is yours, Vernie! Yep, Harry/Draco just for you!

Lucius paused, his hand lifted to knock on the door to his Lord’s office, however; it wasn’t latched, so he waited, deciding to see what he could learn.

“You have… disappointed me, Draco.”

Lucius shivered. He had never heard his Lord’s voice that cold.

“Forgive me, my Lord.” Draco sounded breathless. Lucius flinched when he heard the crack of someone being struck. He closed his eyes  as he heard Draco whimper.

“Go to Severus, Draco. I expect you later, with the formulation that caused you to miss our meeting in hand. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“You are… dismissed.”

Lucius stepped out of the way as the door was opened and his son stepped through the portal. He paused when the Dark Lord’s voice called his name at the threshold.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Send your father in, Draco.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Draco said, mask firmly in place as he straightened his black robes. His eyes locked with his father’s. He inclined his head slightly and motioned his father through the door. Lucius waited until his son had rounded the corner that led down to the dungeons.

Lucius swallowed hard and stepped into the room. He bowed low and waited to be spoken to. He refused to show the fear that was eating at him.

“Take a seat, Lucius. I’ve been meaning to ask how business has been treating us.”

Lucius did as bid, sinking into the wine red chair and then lifting his head to meet the killing curse green eyes of the Dark Lord Potter.

* * *

Severus glanced up from his brewing as a soft rap on his door jamb alerted him to the fact he had a visitor.  He rubbed absently at his left arm, where the new Dark Mark had replaced the old. It wasn’t burning, so he knew his new Lord’s attention was not directly on him, but it had briefly been at some point.

“Yes, Draco? What does our Lord wish?”

“The formulation we were brewing last night. A jar of it at least. Decanting it made me late.” Draco said quietly. Severus merely inclined his head in acknowledgement and cringed internally. One did not anger this particular Dark Lord.

“You know where it is stored, Draco. Will you need a pain potion?” Severus asked, voice cool but eyes showing his concern.

“Thank you Severus, but no. I’m fine.” Draco said quietly, straightening his spine subtly as he went to the correct cupboard and pulled out the squat square jar with Severus’ spidery scrawl across the front. Draco slid the jar into his robes and then slipped from the room without a backwards glance.

Severus followed the younger man’s departure with his eyes and winced slightly, he’d been favoring one leg. He shuddered, he did not envy the younger Malfoy his task. Especially if his task was to appease this Dark Lord.

* * *

Draco adjusted his dark robes and squared his shoulders as he approached the North Wing of the Manor. This wing was his Lord’s private domain. His hands were trembling slightly. He glanced up from contemplating the floor as he walked  as he felt a shudder race down his spine. The phoenix on his arm flared to life, telling him he had his Lord’s undivided attention.

The men and women that stood watching as he passed by them were faceless in their green and gold robes. Hands were obscured by matching deep green gloves. These were his Lord’s elite. They were vicious and lethal in protecting the one time Savior of the Wizarding World. Draco automatically paused before the archway that split the hall from the Lord’s private chambers and took a breath.

The wands swept up and over him in concert. He waited for one of the elite to nod to the other, signaling he bore no threat to the Dark Lord before he stepped through the archway. He shivered as various wards washed over him, tracing goosebumps onto his skin. He rubbed over the pulsing Dark Mark, which he knew was more than likely blazing gold. He quickened his pace.

Draco slipped through the door and to his knees, his attention fixed on the bare feet that stepped into his view. He lifted his head when gentle hands raised his face to the firelight.

The Dark Lord, Harry Potter, stood before him. Killing curse green eyes heavy lidded and observing him closely. The mark on his arm pulsed , sending heat spiraling through his gut. He let his tongue wet his lips as he leaned forward and lifted his hands to rest on the sash of the emerald green dressing gown his Lord wore. Draco waited patiently for the nod of permission to be given before he loosened the tie and pushed the heavy fabric out of the way.

His Lord was naked and aroused under the fall of satin. He let his hand brush against a muscled thigh that had first been toned by quidditch, then by training and battle, and now was kept in its current state by daily training sessions with His Lord’s Elite Phoenix Phalanx. Draco always hated the mornings he was included  in those sessions, especially after any night he had spent at his Lord’s side.

Draco slipped his hand up the well defined muscles, skating cautiously over the two year old scar that bisected his thigh from where a dark cutting curse  from Voldemort had struck when Potter had pushed Granger out of the line of the spell. He pressed a kiss to the scar, knowing another sat high across his Lord’s shoulders, where he had risked himself for Draco.

Draco felt his breath catch, and he swallowed a moan before he hungrily latched  himself onto his Lord. He sucked him to the root, nose buried in the wiry spray of dark, tight curls at his groin. Draco purred in smug pleasure when a hand crushed his hair in an iron grip and the hips he was pressed into flexed.

Draco pulled back just enough to breathe and engage his tongue. He lapped against the blood dark head, tasting the bitter tang of arousal on his tongue. He traced  the vein that ran along the underside and then drew back. He dropped a soft kiss on the soft head before the hands that had violently broken Voldemort’s neck gently guided  him to his feet.

He gasped as he was suddenly divested of his clothing by unspoken spell. Another tingled over his skin, spelling him clean. He smirked, apparently his Lord was impatient tonight. Draco knew  the signs well enough and stepped past Potter to lie face down on the bed, head pillowed on his arms, legs spread. He only glanced over his shoulder when he heard the jar he had brought with him smack into his Lord’s hand. He shivered when he caught the look in his Lord’s eyes and the feral smile on his face.

* * *

Harry smiled and licked his lips as he ran his eyes possesively over his longtime lover. The man lay spread for his pleasure. He raked his gaze over the rounded buttocks, pleased to see the single smack he had delivered that morning to his forgetful blond had not left a mark.

He flinched slightly, head snapping to the side when the wards on the stair leading to his private wing triggered. It warned him of an unexpected visitor. He also knew exactly who was approaching. Harry knew his smile had just shifted as he watched Draco shiver when he turned to look back.

Harry uncapped the jar as he stepped up to the bed. He slipped easily between Draco’s spread thighs and traced a gentle hand down his back. He knew he had fifteen minutes to prepare the other man. He pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss to his blond lover’s back and cast a warming charm on the formulation. He then placed the jar gently on on Draco’s back. The other man went still below him.

Harry dipped his head and spread his lover open, trusting the cleaning charm he had already cast. He parted the thighs a bit more with a nudge of his knee, then licked from sensitive balls to tailbone in one broad swipe.  He grinned ferally when Draco moaned and fisted the sheets. He then dipped his head and repeated the action before he lingered on the pink pucker. He laved the spot repeatedly with his tongue, leaving nipping kisses. Draco groaned under his minstrations.

Harry ghosted a hand up Draco’s hip, and dipped his thumb into the open jar. The digit came away silky slick. He traced it around Draco’s entrance before pushing forward gently. Draco’s body eagerly swallowed the digit. Draco yelped and would have jerked if not for the sudden magical restraint that held his hips still.

“Easy, my fierce one. Don’t want to spill the formulation, now, do we?” Harry purred as he withdrew his thumb, then pushed it back in, receiving a similar noise as the first. He twisted the digit back and forth, then pulled it out and sank it home again, wringing a groan from his lover.

He withdrew his hand to dip his fingers into the liquid. He then waved the jar to hover and lifted his magic enough to allow Draco to lift his hips. He then trailed slick fingers down between Draco’s cheeks and was pleased when Draco jerked his hips up.

He knew Draco was loose enough for two and thrust his fingers home, sinking them completely into the other man, then scissoring gently. He found the correct spot, pressed gently, and then chuckled as Draco cursed in fluent French.  Harry did it again, and then a third time. Harry gently withdrew his fingers and listed to Draco curse in french and stop abruptly when he introduced a third finger and twisted.

Draco keened and Harry cursed as the other man pressed back sharply. Draco was responsive and obviously ready.

Harry pried his fingers loose, kissed his lover gently on the back and smirked slightly when the younger man bit his lip and whimpered. Harry spelled his fingers clean and nudged  Draco over enough to lay with his back against the headboard and pillows.

“Come, my fierce one.” Harry hissed, voice caressing the parsel syllables. He smiled when Draco groaned and crawled  across the bed.

Harry sucked in a breath when Draco unexpectedly dipped his head and devoured his cock for the second time. He threw his head back, gasping as the clever tongue mapped his entire length. He thrust up eagerly into the willing, wet heat and then pried Draco off his cock for a fierce, bruising kiss. He growled when he felt one of Draco’s hands liberally applying the formulation to his aching erection.

He openly snarled  and bit down on Draco’s throat when the Malfoy Heir slid into his lap, positioned his cock and impaled himself in one smooth downward thrust of his hips. Harry surged up and lapped at the mark as Draco keened. He thrust up again, and Draco groaned as he started to move.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paled as he stepped through the archway and felt magic thunder across his skin. The Elite were paying him no mind, so he felt confident continuing down the hall to his Lord’s private chambers. He had seen the look in his Lord’s eyes, and shuddered. He was sick with concern for Draco. Severus had said that Draco had been in only long enough to retrieve whatever had been brewed last night and then vanishing, but the young man had been limping.

Lucius slowed his pace as he heard a groan. He thought it might have been his son’s voice. When the voice started cursing in French, Lucius knew it was and he paled further. He knew this Dark Lord did not know French, but that meant nothing. He froze when he heard the Dark Lord swear and his blood chilled when he heard hissing noises. He had forgotten this Lord shared that trait with his last master.

He flinched when Draco gave a wordless yowl. He realized then that his feet had carried him to the door of his Lord’s private chamber. He lifted his hand to knock and hopefully intercede. The door was again open a crack. He swallowed and nudged the door further open, then shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle an exclamation.

Feral green eyes observed him from the bed as his son rose and fell, muscled back to his sire; hands clasped and braced  in the Dark Lord Potter’s own. He felt sick as his Lord’s lips formed hissing syllables and his son jerked in reaction, responding by increasing his pace.

Lucius silver eyes were held by those of killing curse green. He bowed his head to acknowledge the warning those eyes held and then shuddered when the door snapped shut in his face as his son started to scream.

* * *

Harry emptied himself into his lover; catching the blond gently as he collapsed bonelessly forward. He cuddled Draco to his chest and stroked a hand through sweated hair. He tighted his grip slightly, then relaxed as he slipped easily from his lover. He smiled slightly when Draco whimpered at the loss.

“Will you sleep here tonight, my fierce one?” Harry asked quietly, stroking a hand down the other man’s chest. He licked a bit of his lover’s release from his fingers, then smiled.

“I haven’t spent time with Father, lately.” Draco demured and Harry sighed.

“Spend some time then, my fierce one. I won’t begrudge you that. Take a note to him for me?” Harry asked, gently letting go of the other man. He pulled him down for a quick kiss and then fully let him go with a sigh.

Draco nodded and slipped from the bed, purring as he padded to his clothing and slowly dressed. He brought Harry his robe and leaned in for another possessive kiss. He then took the black parchment envelopes from his Lord’s outstretched hand.

Draco bowed correctly at the threshold, and then closed the door behind him. He sighed at the slight ache, but kept his head high and the smile wiped from his face.

Once back in the two bedroom suite he shared with Severus, Draco set the black missives on the receiving table and slipped into the ensuite bath.

* * *

Lucius and Severus slipped quietly into the sitting room that Severus shared with the younger Malfoy. Severus moved to the liquor cabinet. He poured a pair of single malt shots and carried them over to where the elder Malfoy was sitting on the sofa, staring into the flames.

Severus was about to hand the shot of whisky to his long time friend when he spotted the pair of black envelopes emblazoned with gold phoenix. His breathing hitched and Lucius’ drink slipped through his fingers. It shattered on the floor.

“Severus?” Lucius asked sharply, whipping his head around.

“Black envelopes.” Severus said quietly, setting the other tumbler down as he reached out with a queasy stomach and took the one that bore his name. These were always private comuniques between a marked follower and his Lord.

Slitting the missive open, he peeled the note from the envelope. He recognized the anti-tampering charms as he flipped open the cream parchment. He scanned the missive, written in Potter’s trademark messy scrawl and nodded. He would begin the potion in the morning. He touched the other envelope absently as he shoved his own into his robe pocket. Then he paled when he caught sight of Lucius’ name on the envelope instead of Draco’s name.

“Luc, this one is yours. Not Draco’s.”

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood and took up the envelope. He broke the seal with a blank face. He maintained his mask as he scanned the cream parchment marked by his Lord’s standard green ink.He scanned the message and shuddered.

 

_Did you enjoy watching, m’lord Malfoy? Have care for he is mine._

 

“Luc?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with, old friend. Just a reminder.” Lucius said, pulling his wand and reconstructing the tumbler that had shattered.

“Luc?” Severus tried again.

“Father?” Draco asked quietly as he stepped into the sitting room, freshly showered and dressed in soft black trousers and a white silk shirt.

Lucius turned to look at his son and closed his eyes as he spotted a bruise trailing away under the collar.

“Severus, do you still carry pain potions on hand?” Lucius asked softly,  and the Potions Master to this Dark Lord trailed his eyes over the younger Malfoy.

“Draco looks no worse for wear than he usually does after a private meeting. Ah, and Draco? Our Lord would like you to assist me with a potion tomorrow.”

“Very well,” Draco said, his face giving nothing away even as his eyes warmed briefly. He crossed to the liquor cabinet himself and poured a finger of firewhisky into a glass. He knocked it back easily and leaned against the cabinet as he cradled the empty glass.

“Oh, and Severus? Let’s make certain brewing is done prior to dinner? He wasn’t too pleased that I was late, last time.”

“I will keep that in mind, Draco.” Severus said with a curt nod.

“Father?” Draco asked as he watched his father sway slightly on his feet and then stiffen.

“I believe I will spend my evening with your mother, Dragon. Do take care?”  Lucius asked as he offered a slight bow to his son and Severus. Both men nodded in return, The door shut behind the elder Malfoy with a quiet click.

* * *

Lucius froze when a firm hand snagged his elbow. He turned and dropped automatically to his knees when his silver eyes met killing curse green.

“Remember this, Lord Malfoy, eavesdropping does not become the House of Malfoy. Now get up, and get out of my sight.”

Lucius kissed the hem of the dark green robe, bowed his head and then scrambled towards the floo, heart hammering. He shuddered as he pronounced the name of his home. He would do well, from this point on, to avoid eavesdropping.


End file.
